


Он говорил, что тебе понравится

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Пейринги: dark!fem!Реван\dark!Бастила Шан, упоминаются Дарт Малак/Бастила Шан, Дарт Малак/Дарт РеванКатегория: префемслэш, упоминается гетПредупреждения: описание пыток, нездоровые отношения, нецензурная лексикаПримечания: по тёмной концовке игры «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic»





	Он говорил, что тебе понравится

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринги: dark!fem!Реван\dark!Бастила Шан, упоминаются Дарт Малак/Бастила Шан, Дарт Малак/Дарт Реван  
Категория: префемслэш, упоминается гет  
Предупреждения: описание пыток, нездоровые отношения, нецензурная лексика  
Примечания: по тёмной концовке игры «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic»

Реван сидела на троне. Она бы никогда не стала сама строить нечто подобное и не ожидала, что Малак станет тратить время и силы на украшение Звёздной кузницы. Но Малака тут больше не было, а трон был, и теперь, когда флот Республики был разгромлен, а армия ситхов готовилась к наступлению на центральные миры, Реван не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии занять трон.

По правую руку стояла Бастила. Бастила, так раздражавшая её на Тарисе и такая прекрасная сейчас. Реван опёрлась о мягкий подлокотник и внимательно посмотрела на свою новую ученицу:

— Бастила, скажи это ещё раз!

— Что именно? «Орден джедаев разорван в клочья» или «Все ситхи склоняются перед тобой»?

— Второе, и не забудь про поклон. Знаешь, я даже рада, что Малак тебя украл. А то ты бы так и ходила с постной рожей.

— Сволочь этот твой Малак.

— Я так рада, что ты меня понимаешь! — Реван улыбнулась. И тут же потребовала: — Расскажи, как он перевёл тебя на тёмную сторону.

— Ты сейчас про молнии Силы или про размер его хуя?

— Про всё. И можно с наглядной демонстрацией.

— Реван, так я начну тебя ненавидеть, — рассмеялась Бастила.

— Ты в любом случае начнёшь меня ненавидеть, а так это хотя бы будет за дело. Поэтому раздевайся.

— Я уже ненавижу тебя за то, что Малака убила ты, а не я, — бросила Бастила, расстёгивая робу.

У Бастилы был хороший вкус: до того, как попасть на Звездную кузню, Реван носила точно такое же одеяние. Хотя, возможно, Бастила просто подражала своему новому учителю.

Бастила скинула с плеч робу, обнажаясь по пояс. Всё её тело было покрыто шрамами.

— Вот этот, — Бастила указала под сердце, — это от его светового меча. Малаку нравилось причинять мне боль, нравилось чувствовать, как я страдаю. Я понимала, что нужна ему живой, но все равно боялась, что он убьёт меня. Он не как ты, — Бастила заглянула в глаза Реван. Попытка манипулировать, такая наивная.

— Он увлекался, — продолжила Бастила, — и я боялась, что он не рассчитает силы. Он ни разу не ударил меня по лицу. Зато ему нравилось ломать мне рёбра. Слушать их хруст… — Бастила скривилась, проводя кончиками пальцев по грудной клетке. — Он мне ничего не колол. А мог бы. Он мог бы снизить мой болевой порог, мог сделать меня ещё чувствительней. Но он не хотел. Ему было важно, чтобы я почувствовала свои пределы.

У Малака явно был способ отрезать меня от Силы, но он не стал. Ему хотелось, чтобы я осознала, насколько я бессильна с этой треклятой светлой стороной Силы. Поначалу Малак предлагал стать его ученицей. Но это почему-то казалось мне ужасно плохой идеей. Он говорил, что я начну думать как он, чувствовать как он. Он говорил, что тёмная сторона взывает ко мне. Выход был так близко. Я могла бы сразу согласиться на его предложение и поклясться ему в верности. Но в какой-то момент я просто забыла, зачем я там. И Малак, похоже, тоже забыл. Процесс явно доставлял ему больше удовольствия, чем возможный результат.

— А вот это, — Бастила указала на тёмную корку на боку, зигзагами спускавшуюся вниз, — это молния Силы. Я отключилась после второй. Я пыталась лечить себя, но теряла силы слишком быстро. А он стоял надо мной, смеясь, излучая Силу.

И я начала тянуть жизнь из него. И это было так просто. Так эффективно.

— А если говорить о его члене… — Бастила опустилась на ручку трона: — Знаешь, Реван, я не могу назвать это изнасилованием. Малак получал какое-то извращённое удовольствие от пыток. И я решила, что при правильном подходе тоже смогу наслаждаться процессом.

Я его спровоцировала. В тот день было особенно жарко. Так жарко, что в какой-то момент его прикосновения стали желанными. Они дарили прохладу. Я не хотела, чтобы всё закончилось дежурным поглаживанием по щеке. И молниями Силы. Я хотела, чтобы он направил свою энергию в другое русло.

Бастила замолчала, словно вспоминая:

— Малак был весьма хорош. Хотя зачем я тебе говорю, уж ты-то знаешь. Он много чего про тебя рассказал, говорил, что тебе нравится жестче, говорил, что ты ненавидишь быть сверху, что ты всегда отдавала ему контроль, — Бастила легко укусила Реван за мочку уха. — Он говорил, что тебе это нравилось.

— Врал он всё, — усмехнулась Реван.

Бастила провела языком по уху и прошептала:

— Но тебе же понравилось?


End file.
